Darkness
by LovingHayden07
Summary: Padme watches Anakin fall into a world of darkness
1. Default Chapter

The sun was rising just above the horizon when Senator Padme Amidala awoke from her dream. Her hair was quite a mess and she had no idea where she was untill she heard the voice of Khiara, the house maid.  
"Oh my goodness, did I wake you M'Lady?", Khiara stuttered. She had a worried and dissapointed look on her face.  
" No no. Of course you didn't. It was me. Not you. Honestly, no need to worry.", Padme answered with a calming smile. She glanced at the clock and yawned.  
Khiara left with the laundry and headed down the long narrow hallway towards the living room. Padme slowly got out of bed and stood in front of her dresser. She made an ugly face when she noticed how tangled and frizzed her hair was. Yuck, she thought as she grabbed her brush and started to comb out the tangles. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?", Padme asked.  
"Guess", said the voice.  
"Oh Ani! Come in. Please.", Padme said as she raced towards the door.  
"Gooooooood morning!", Ani shouted as a grin spread across his face. "And how did my beautiful wife sleep last night?"  
" Wonderful. How was your trip? Did everything go okay? I'm so glad you're safe."  
" Well, it was horrible! Obi Wan wouldn't even let me drive the speeder! He said he didn't trust me after what happened last time I rescued him. Which is totally unfair...I mean why should HE get to choose whether or not I get to drive MY speeder. It is MINE isn't it?"  
" Oh Ani", Padme said. "I'm sorry it went so horrible but may I remind you that tomorrow we get to go back to Naboo for a counsel meeting."  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to sit in the boring counsel room and talk about war for 7 hours.", Ani said with very little enthusiasm. His brow wrinkled but slowly smoothed over when Padme smiled at him and said those three magic words.  
"I love you too.", he said. 


	2. Ch 2

The next morning, Padme woke with the sunrise and immediately started to get ready for her big trip. She showered, put on her blue and gold gown (that Khiara had made especially for the trip), and pulled her hair back into a gold headpeice that matched her gown. Anakin was waiting for her downstairs in the main lobby. Khiara popped her head in the crack of Padme's door.  
"Are you ready M'lady? The ship is leaving soon."  
" I understand and yes, I am ready."  
Khiara smiled as she quickly took Padme's luggage and headed downstairs. Padme sighed as she took one last look at her bedroom. If the counsel meeting in Naboo did not go well, Padme might be forced to stay in Naboo for protection from the war. Even worse, she and Anakin were going to have to discuss with the counsel about their marriage. Surely that would not end well. Anakin had promised that he would stay with Padme even if it ment not being a Jedi. Padme didn't like that at all. The breeze blew through her bedroom window and brushed across her cheek. A warm tear drizzled down her face and her mouth went dry. This isn't goodbye, she thought. Is it? 


	3. Ch 3

The trees were high and the grass was cool. Padme Amidala walked out into the daylight. She was only a child of 12 and her dark brown curls bounced as she ran into the wind towards the ocean. The sand was warm and soft against her toes and feet. Dolphins swam and called for her to come and join them. The ocean's waves crashed into the sand and Padme leaped into the the cool clear waters of Naboo. She looked up to the sky and started spinning. Spinning and never stopping. No, she would never stop spinning.  
" Padme? Padme! Padme wake up!", a familiar voice shouted.  
" Huh? Wah? Oh....Ani. I was-"  
" Dreaming.", he finished. A smile creeped across his face. His sandy hair was a bit messed up and his braid fell across his shoulder as he spoke. " We're almost there. I think we just passed Tatooine. It's good that you got some sleep."  
The ship was cold and dark. Padme shivered and sighed.  
" Here.", he said as he handed her a blanket. Their eyes met for a moment but Padme looked away. "What is it?", he asked.  
" This is all happening so fast. I'm scared. What if the counsel doesn't except us? What if they make you choose between your destiny as a Jedi-", she bit her lip and her face saddened. " Or me?"  
" Padme that's not going to happen.", he said. "Listen to me. It's all going to be fine. I have this feeling-"  
" I am feeling something too.", she interrupted. " I am feeling confused and sad and angry. I wish......I wish that there was some other way."  
" Well its too late now." he turned his head and nodded to the pilot. " We're here."  
Padme walked to the window and looked out to Naboo. It was beautiful and at once she felt at home. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.  
It was hot on Naboo, but a gentle breeze cooled the air. As Anakin and Padme walked into the main building, a buzz of voices fill the room and a group of small Jedi children hurried across the carpet toward their classroom. At the front desk, a tall, pretty woman greeted them with a smile.  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
"Yes. We are here for a meeting with the Jedi counsel.", Anakin replied. The woman pressed some keys on the computer and buzzed the office. "They will be with you shortly."  
"Thank you.", Anakin said.  
Padme took her seat by the window and set down her bags. The air was cold in the small room and a chill swept through her. After a while, the buzz of voices and sounds was starting to sound like music and she closed her eyes, only to be awaken by Anakin a few minutes later.  
"The counsel will see you now." the woman said. Anakin and Padme grabbed their things and headed toward the hall. The counsel room was just as she had remembered it. Large and quiet. Every sound seemed to echo in her ears.  
"Ah. Senator Padme. Welcome."  
"Hello Master Windu. I am pleased to see you again. It has been far to long."  
"Please...sit down.", Windu said as he directed her to the nearest chair.  
"There is one thing that we need to understand before we get into discussing our future.", Anakin said. "I love Padme more than anything in the world and I want you to know I will not give her up for anything...not even to become a Jedi Master." Padme looked over at him and did not smile. She gave him a look of: i don't like this, but I am supporting this.  
Windu and Yoda looked at each other.  
"This marriage we did not expect.", Yoda said with a sigh of disappointment. "We have pondered this problem for many days. Our judgement you do not except."  
Padme shifted positions uncomfortably in her chair. Anakin sat there...as frozen and cold as ice.  
"This is not something we can just ignore.", Windu said. "Anakin, your future is at stake, and so is Padme's. Maybe it is time to let go-"  
"No!", Anakin interrupted. "I will not let go of what means everything to me. If they don't except this than-!"  
"Anakin.", Padme said. "Please. Don't do this. At least not right now.", she looked at Mace and Yoda. "I love him.....and, I respect him and all the Jedi. But if it is against the Jedi Order...and a risk to his future as a Jedi, then I don't know what to do. We are both lost, but mostly......i'm lost. Do you think that this hasn't bothered us? That we have been in a fairy tale ever since we got married that day? Well you're wrong. Every night I've thought about this and every night i've wondered. What will happen? Is this happening? There is no end to it and with all do respect Master Windu, I am not ready to be put in a situation like this. We must hide it."  
Anakin looked at Padme with anger in his eyes. Windu and Yoda stood up and walked toward the entrance. Padme and Anakin followed.  
"The clone war is still at hand and there are many who want you dead Senator.", Windu said.  
"In danger you both are.", Yoda added. "You must go somewhere safe. Padme will go to the Lake Palace and stay there. Anakin... go to Coresant and wait for Obi-Wan you must."  
"This is non-negotiable and it is in your best judgement to decide what is right.", Mace said.  
"Very well. Thank you Master Windu, Yoda.", Padme said as she nodded her head and leaded Anakin out of the room and into the hallway.  
Anakin grabbed Padme's arm and jerked her into the next room.  
"Ani...what are you doing?" she exclaimed.  
"What do you think YOU are doing?" he said, his hand still gripped around her arm. "I am not going to give you up to become a Jedi Padme. I won't!"  
"Ani I-...please, let go of me!" Padme said. Her arm was now twisting in pain.  
"You are my life Padme! I would rather die than lose you! Why did you question my love...my faith in us?!" his voice rising. His eyes were filled with anger and he was breathing harder with every word. Padme looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Anakin Skywalker....I love you. Please-....you are hurting me. Let go...please!" tears were now running down her face. The hatred and anger in Anakin's eyes began to go away and he slowly released his grip.  
"I'm sorry." He said. "I am so sorry Padme I don't know what came over me." He reached to hug her but she pulled away.  
"I think I do." She said, slowly backing away. "I see it every day. I am losing you Ani, and I am beginning to understand why." Her face was now pale and her eyes were saddened.  
"No. I-. We-"Anakin was now looking down at the floor. He sighed and glanced towards the window. The sun was setting. "We'd better go" he said.  
"Yes, I think we should." Padme answered. They both picked up their bags and walked down the hall towards the doors.  
The sky was pink and orange as they boarded the ship. Their lives were beginning to darken and there wasn't much time left. 


	4. ch 4

The trip to the Lake Country was short but seemed like an eternity. Padme and Anakin did not speak to each other. Occasionally Anakin would exchange a glance towards Padme, only to find her staring blankly out the window, her arms folded and shivering with cold. When the captain finally gave the signal that they were about to land, Padme grabbed her things and walked over to the table where Anakin was sitting. His face was a pale ivory color and his robes were draped across his shoulders. He never got used to how much colder it was on Naboo than Tattoine. "Ani." Padme said in a calm and quiet voice. He did not answer. "It's time to go," she said again. She was beginning to get a little worried. Was Anakin mad at her? Then she noticed his face was focused very hard on something and she could sense him using his Jedi powers. Padme looked towards the wall in front of them. The vase of flowers was sitting on the glass table attached to the wall and one by one; the flowers were slowly lifting out of the jar and onto the table next to it. Padme watched with interest and curiosity at what he was doing. Finally, the last rose floated out of the vase and joined the other flowers. Then, all the flowers lifted up and softly bunched together like a bouquet. There were so many beautiful colors all mixed together in such a way it seemed like it was perfect. Then a silvery ribbon came floating over and wrapped beautifully around the bouquet. Anakin's head tilted as the flowers floated over to Padme. A smile found it's way across her lips as she took the wonderful colors in her hand. "Oh Ani....they're perfect." She said as she smelled the, roses. "You're perfect", he said seriously. His eyes met hers and he stood up looking sad and very sorry. "I'm not mad at you Ani.", Padme said. "I'm just confused...that's all. It seems like you're a little more different each day since I met you. I don't know." "But I am the same.", he said. "The point is, there's something that hasn't changed." Padme looked up at him for an answer. "My love for you." "I love you too.", she said. She hugged him and kissed him softly. "Excuse me", came a voice from the front of the ship. "We have landed." "Oh.", Anakin said. "Thank you." They gathered their things and stepped off the ship onto the cool grass and already, Padme felt right at home. She could smell the summer air and the night sky was a deep blue with a sparkling blanket of stars across it. The light of the full moon shone down upon Padme's face. They climbed the stone stairway up to the tower. As soon as Padme reached the room, she ran towards the open window and gazed out upon the lake. "It's the most perfect thing.", Padme said as she leaned against the balcony. "Yeah, on Tattoine you never get to see this kind of beauty.", Anakin replied with a sigh as he unpacked his things. Padme could feel the coldness of the stone against her palms and wished every night could be this beautiful. Soon she yawned and realized how tired she was so she unpacked her things into the ivory dresser next to the bed and soon was fast asleep, dreaming about what the day had in store for her tomorrow. 


	5. ch 5

When Padme awoke the next morning, she yawned and stretched in her bed. She slowly slid out of the silk sheets and felt the cold slick marble floor on her feet. She walked over to her dresser and started brushing her curls. As she brushed, she glanced over to the bed and opened her mouth to say good morning to Anakin, but he wasn't there. She set her brush down and walked around the large bedroom.  
"Anakin?", she said softly. "Ani are you there?" The only sound she heard was the birds chirping outside her window. Where is he?, she thought. She put her velvet robe on and started wandering down the hallway towards the spiral staircase leading to the bottom floor. The long hallway seemed to last forever as she continued to call his name. Light filled the golden walls and Padme could feel her feet sink into the soft white carpet that lined the hall. Finally, she reached the end and leaned over the silver rim, looking down at the floor below. "Hello? Anakin? Anybody?" she called. She knew something was wrong. Her mind was now racing with thoughts and she felt a little uneasy. Where is everyone? What happened? Her heart started to beat faster and faster as she raced down the stairs and screamed his name. She searched every room. The entire house was empty. She was breathing fast and she felt scared and worried. She glanced at the clock. It was 9:37 am and the only thing she could think about was what she was supposed to do. Should I call Obi Wan? Should I search outside and around the lake? Oh god. Padme ran up the stairs and sprinted down the hallway to her bedroom. She grabbed her shoes and struggled to put them on but her hands were shaking and she looked as though she was trying to win a million dollar race. Finally she had managed to put them on and she sprinted back down the hallway and raced down the stairs. Padme swung open the door and stepped outside into the daylight. She immediately cupped her hand over her forehead and started looking in every direction as far as her eyes could show her. When she didn't see a sign of Anakin or anyone else, she ran passed the pool and down the steps into the grass. Her throat was beginning to burn from screaming so much and tears were now streaming down her cheeks. Her heart pounded as she made her way through the trees and under branches that had fallen. She heard nothing but the sound of birds chirping and the lake water swishing against the shore. After a while, her tears stopped and she just wandered beyond the yard and into the woods that she had so much dreamed of exploring. Her mind was not on Anakin anymore but on how beautiful and amazing the woods were. She looked up and couldn't help but smile because the sun was shining so brightly through the branches. She wandered for a very long time and her silk white nightgown began to get a little dirty. Her shoes were muddy and her robe was torn on one side. But she didn't care at all. She was too busy running through the woods. Then it hit her. Anakin! Oh my god where is he? I have to find him! "Anakin!", she screamed. "Anakin!!!!" She was screaming so hard now it felt as though a knife was piercing her throat. She stumbled over twigs and her hair was getting caught in bushes. She tried to free herself from it, but was stuck there. Finally she managed to get passed the deadly bushes and looked ahead. "Ani? Anakin!" she screamed louder. She opened her mouth to scream again, but someone clamped their hand over her mouth and jerked her backwards. She couldn't see their face, but they had rough cold skin. She tried to scream for help but it didn't help and the stranger pulled out a knife and pressed it against the skin on her neck. "Quiet Senator. Someone might hear you," said a deep, scratchy voice. His voice was strange to her and not familiar at all. Padme began to weep and tears ran down her face. "Yes, that's right Senator." the voice said. "Your precious Ani can't save you now. We've already taken care of him." Padme whimpered at the words. Taken care of? Then, everything went black. A blindfold was choked tightly around her forehead and she felt the man pull her hands behind her. Then the man pulled out some rope and began tying her wrists. Padme didn't say a word. She was too scared to speak. The rope was burning and cutting into her skin but she wouldn't dare say anything. For what seemed like forever, Padme was jerked through the woods. She was tired and hungry. Sweat was dripping off of her body, but not once did the man stop to rest and she was too scared to complain. The leaves crunched beneath her and she struggled to find her way over fallen tree branches, but sometimes tripped and fell to the ground. Then, the man would jerk her up so hard; Padme couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain. Finally, for some reason.....they stopped. Padme couldn't feel her legs, but that didn't seem to worry her at the moment. She heard the man splash water on his face and then with another jerk, they walked, but not very far. A few moments later she heard voices. Another man was there. And one woman. "Took you long enough", said the other man. "We've been waiting here for 7 hours!", said the woman. "Hey. I'm the one doing my job here. All you do is fly the ship." The kidnapper said. "What is that supposed to mean?" said the other man.  
"It means shut the hell up before I tell the boss to fire you."  
"Well...get her on the ship you moron!" the woman yelled.  
Padme felt a jerk and was walked up a platform onto the ship. It was extremely cold inside and after a few minutes she was thrown onto a cold floor and heard a metal door slide shut.  
She was alone. 


End file.
